Alluring Secrets, Forbidden Vows
by GlaceonLeafeon15
Summary: Touko was an angel, with a heart as pure and innocent as the colour white. She was allowed to go down to Earth as long as she didn't do one thing; get caught by someone that used to know her. But as curiosity found her feet, as did one of her old best friends; N. (FerrisWheelShipping. Based of Alluring Secret: Black Vow by Kagamine Rin/Len.)
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm using the storylines of both the songs "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~" and "Alluring Secret ~White Vow~" for the basic plotline of this fanfiction. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Alluring Secret series, the Vocaloids, or Pokemon. Only the writing and minor details I added/removed to the plot. And also OCs._**

_**Check the bottom for links to the songs.**_

_**Alluring Secrets, Forbidden Vows: Part One: Purity**_

* * *

She was told that she died a very painless death. That she should not worry about how or when she died. The only thing that anybody had told her about it was that she was killed by something,_ or someone_, and that it was fairly recent.

They also told her that her own funeral passed four months ago.

But she was still so _curious. _Why wouldn't she be? Other people were told as soon as they died. Touko, however, had been dead for six months. And she still didn't know anything. She hated the feeling of being left out on something, and it didn't help that it was about herself, either.

It was getting on her nerves, as more days went by. She had to learn how sometime soon. Even though she's already asked everyone she knew - that was here in Heaven with her, of course.

Touko was a nice and sweet girl, that's what most people said. Her kindness towards other people and how she helped a_lmost _everyone she met - that's how she ended up in the this place.

She used to think she'd end up in Hell when she died. That she would never be good enough for a place as beautiful as this.

Could you think of her surprise when she woke up in white and had angel wings?

...And only a few people ever become Angels. She was one of those rare people in the world whose hearts were filled with love and purity, also an amount of innocence._But it was cool_, she thought, _since Angels are the only ones allowed to roam free down below_. As long as they don't get caught.

But of course, she still had to be proven responsible in order for them to let her have her wings. Luckily, it didn't take her very long to get them. After being there for five months, she was given them.

Touko was timid and very nervous to see the other side again. So, she decided, that she would wait until she was ready. And learned how to use her wings better.

She also remembered Amanda, her friend who died from an unknown illness, saying that if she ever got caught by someone that knew her... And the elder angels found out about it, she'd get revoked of her status... For a very, very long time.

Most angels were allowed to redeem themselves, though. But people who didn't become them when they came to Heaven weren't ever allowed to become like the others.

** x**

"Touko," A man said with semi-long orange-brown hair, his name was Green, her 'close' friend, "When do you think you'll be ready to go down one day?"

She looked at her older friend, who she about as tall as now, "I don't know... I'm really nervous to do so. But I hope soon."

He smiled and ruffled her hair, "Well, better late than never. If I was like you, I'd already gone there about one-hundred times."

"...I know. It's just all these worries and such. I don't want to do something wrong and get my wings removed, is all," She smiled weakly, sitting down on the ground.

Green sat next to her and smiled back, "You're so timid, now. Unlike how you used to be."

The brunette sighed and began to tie her long hair into a bun, "...I'm sorry. It's just that I've been thinking about a lot of things..."

Touko finished doing her hair and then Green spoke; "I know you have. But stop thinking for a little bit and start doing."

She sighed once again, looking at her friend straight in the eyes, "I want to learn how I died, Green. No one will ever tell me, and it's so frustrating!"

He laughed, she raised an eyebrow, "You'll learn eventually, Touko. Just take your time and once you stop worrying about it, it'll come to you."

"That's unreasonable logic you've got there," She laid down where she was sitting.

Green smiled, leaning over her, "You're unreasonable."

"Pfft, that's how I roll," She laughed, putting her arms around his neck and her back off the ground.

"Yeah, whatever," He smiled, kissing her full on the lips, both of them closing their eyes.

And after a moment, Touko broke the kiss, "I like you, Green."

He laughed, much like she did earlier, "I like you too, Touko."

She let of of his neck, sitting on the ground once again, she smirked as she saw the hint of pink of Green's cheeks, "I feel like we're friends with benefits."

"But we've never done anything gross like that before," Green looked into her sparkling dark blue eyes.

She laughed once again, "No, not like that. But we are kind of like, dating but not..."

"Then, you're an angel with benefits," Green snorted, laughing hard.

She thumped his head, "Well, whatever. It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I guess it must not," He laughed more softly this time, petting one of Touko's soft wings.

** x**

Touko walked back to her quarters, leaving Green to play with his friend that she didn't know very well. It was evening, and she wanted to go to sleep soon.

It was weird, to her, being an angel. She didn't have to eat much, if she was hungry then all she had to eat was something small, and she didn't have to take a lot of showers. She smelled good, actually. It was kind of the opposite of what you did when you were alive.

Of course, you could still find love up here. She did with Green...

_Or so, that's what she thought._

Green and Amanda both convinced her to go down to the other side, little did they know that she decided that she would leave tomorrow. No matter how anxious she was. She'd have to tell the two that tomorrow, when she woke up.

Where would she go? That's obvious. Unova, of course. It's where she was born and raised... _And died, _she silently added.

Maybe if she was lucky, she could check on her mother and her friends. Not getting caught, of course. Touko also mentally added to see where her grave was. She admitted it, she was both curious of how she died and where she was buried.

Cheren had called her once a sadistic little child.

But she didn't like blood, oddly enough. She'd tried to stay as far as physically possible from that stuff... Well, when it was in contact with oxygen.

She yawned as she walked into her small little room, she had no need for anything besides water and a bed. Touko didn't even have to change her outfit - which consisted of a ruffled-white shoulder tank top that stopped a little above her bellybutton. Her white gloves that didn't cover up the fingers, white-ish combat boots, and small white shorts that had a metal chain on it.

The chain had a Pokeball, a cross, and about three other charms. She thought one was a apple.

Touko smiled as she tucked in her wings, so it would be easier to fall asleep, and went into her cream-colored bed. It was soft, and she pulled a blanket to cover her body.

She closed her eyes, which brought her into sleep almost instantly.

** x**

Her mind was made up now. She was going to go to Unova this day.

Green and Amanda followed behind her early in the morning, giving one another a questioning look. She walked to Arceus's office and building for which people and angels talked to him.

"Touko, what're you going?" Green asked, jogging, as she stomped along to the place.

"Yeah, what are you doing, going to Arceus' building?" Amanda said, sighing, walking behind the girl along with Green.

She didn't answer, she just continued walking.

Her two friends looked at each other again, Green whispering _"What's going on?"_and Amanda shrugging.

She stopped, finally, once she reached the doors to the huge building, no wonder why it was considered the main 'attraction' to this place. Touko sighed as she mentally prepared herself to ask for Arceus' permission to leave.

Green grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her towards him before she could open the glass doors, though. She rubbed the spot where he pulled a little too hard on.

"Sorry," Green mumbled.

Her eyes widened, "No, no. It's okay."

Amanda crossed her arms together, looking at the semi-couple, not one-hundred percent sure of what to call the two's relationship, "Okay, Touko, why didn't you answer us earlier? We tried talking to you!"

"Oh, y-you did? ...I'm sorry, I must've not heard you guys," Touko managed a false smile and sighed.

Her friend's gaze soften, "Oh, sorry... I didn't know."

Touko patted her arm, "I should've listened better. So, what did you guys say?"

"What are you doing in front of Arceus' office?" Green raised his eyebrow.

"Oh! _That_," Touko sighed, relieved, "I've been taking your guys' sayings to consideration... So, I decided that I'm going to go visit Unova today!"

She looked at her friends' dumbfounded expressions, and she smiled widely, "Amanda, you say that it's really beautiful outside. And Green, you've been wanting me to get out ever since I saw you here... I wanted to do it, now."

Amanda laughed softly, "Well, well, well... Ms. timid Touko White is finally going to take a chance for once in her life. I'm so proud of you!"

Touko glared jokingly at her friend, "Whatever, Am."

Green smiled, "I'm glad that you're going to do this, Touko. I can't go inside that building with you, so I'm just going to say good luck and be safe, right now."

Touko embraced Green gently, smiling as she did so.

"I really mean it, be safe, okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"I promise, Green," She said quietly.

He let go of her, waving as he walked back into the plaza.

"I am so proud of you, though. Really," Amanda said, the somewhat taller girl ruffling Touko's hair.

The girl laughed, her hair still looking okay in her tightly-done ponytail, "Thank you, so now, let's go...?"

"Yup," Amanda replied as Touko opened the doors.

Of course, both of them had been in this beautiful place before. The carpets gold, the walls white. Touko had been here twice before while Amanda had been about seven. Most angels go here about twenty times in their lifespan here... Which is fifteen years.

Amanda died when she was ten, and she's been here for six years. Looking like a twenty year old... How'd the heck did that make sense, Touko would never know.

Being seventeen herself, she still looked like it. And that made her semi-happy.

"Are you excited?" Amanda asked after a few minutes of silence, trying to break the ice.

"Um, somewhat. Mostly nervous and anxious... What if someone I know sees me? And then Arceus or even other angels see me? Then I'd be in trouble for sure," Touko doubted herself, like she used to do when she was on her Pokemon journey.

They walked to the elevator and Touko pressed the button to come up. Shortly after, the elevator opened and the two walked inside, Amanda pressing the button to go to the top floor.

"Don't doubt yourself, Touko. You're going to do fine," Amanda smiled.

Touko sighed and gave her a weak one back, "I hope so."

Amanda shook her head, "I know so."

It was only that you had to ask once to Arceus that you could leave Heaven for the day. You could feel free to do so at any time on any day once you ask once. The rules still stayed the same, but they would know when you would leave...

...Just not where you were going or doing.

But you couldn't stay after midnight, unless you were a Guardian Angel. Which, Touko was going to strive for after getting used to flying and the outside world.

"Thank you, Amanda," Touko said once the bell rung and the doors opened.

"You're welcome, Touko. I'll see you in the evening, then," Amanda wasn't allowed to go with Touko to Arceus' office - for _unknown _reasons. They didn't question it, though, as Touko smiled and nodded to her friend.

The doors closed and Touko could now feel her heart beating faster and faster. _I can do this, I know I can, _she said in her mind.

The girl's feet knew where to go as she walked for a few moments then stopped. Here she was, finally.

She opened the doors before she had any time to process what she was thinking and/or doing.

**. . .**

"Uhm, hello...?" Touko said cautiously, closing the wooden brown door behind her and taking a small step.

"Yes?" Arceus' voice bellowed, scaring Touko a little.

Arceus smiled gently when he saw the somewhat frightened girl walk into his office. Not because she was scared, though. It was because he had grown a little fond of the young girl, and he also knew why she was here.

It's surprising to think it; but Arceus looked like he was in his late-twenties, with his white shirt and pants. He had bright green eyes and white hair that matched his pale skin and outfit.

Also, Arceus is both a Pokemon and a human, surprisingly. He could change his forms at will, the only other person to be able to do this was Giratina. But not a lot of people talk about her here.

"Oh, hello, Ms. White, feel free to sit down," He motioned towards a chair in front of his desk.

Touko took a deep breath, which Arceus smirked too, and started to walks towards the chair, "T-Thank you, sir."

"No problem, I do think I know what you're here for," He said as she sat down nervously on the plush chair.

"Y-Yes... I would like to have permission to leave Heaven from now on," She felt like digging her nails into her palms to give her some relief.

He smiled, his eyes sparkling, "Of course, my dear."

Arceus began then to look for something in one of the desks, "I shall tell you the rules for this, now. Not because I do not trust you, because this is important."

He grabbed a silver, metal bracelet and looked her into the eyes, "You shall not talk or greet anybody that you used to know. And try your best not to get caught by any humans."

Arceus motioned for Touko to give him her wrist, he grabbed it gently, "And the other one; come back before midnight, for the reasons you know why. And you are permitted to leave once the sun comes up."

He put the bracelet on her, smiling as he did so. It was so that she could pass the barrier separating Heaven from Earth. And that the others knew that she was permitted to do exactly so.

Touko smiled gently, "Thank you, very much. I will not break the rules as long as I can help it, sir."

"Now, you may leave, be safe," Arceus smiled as she got out of the chair and walked out of the room, closing the door as she did so.

Arceus sighed heavily, putting an elbow on his messy desk, _For some reason, I have a feeling that, with her, the rules are going to be twisted and broken. I dearly hope that Giratina and I are both wrong, though._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! It means so much to me, you wouldn't understand~! **

**Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ : watch?v=YxzmspNVUzY  
Alluring Secret ~White Vow~ : watch?v=PNyfkCq7iu4**

**I'm taking huge risks here. For one, I'm trying out a new writing style. And also it's for a new fandom than I usually write in. Then I'm writing things that tie up semi-religiously. So I apologize, since I'm not very religious myself, incase I wrote and/or did something that was wrong. And I'm also sorry that I had to cut it so much. It's for a good cause, guys.**

**A lot of this fanfiction is "picture it yourself" while I give some details. Many people have their different views on Heaven, so I'm going to not do anything to try to upset people.**

**F.Y.I: In the videos for the songs, I'm just using the same costume design for both the male and female angels. I hope that's okay, because it's what I'm going to do.**

**Anyways... I just wanted to say that basically Green is Blue and Blue is Gary Motherf*cking Oak. I like his Japanese name the best, so that's what I decided on. You can picture a different name if you don't like that, okay?~**

**Note: Touko died about a year after becoming champion and defeating Team Plasma. I'm also pretending that N never left after the big climatic battle. It'll make more sense in the next chapter, 'tis all. c:**

**Please feel free to R&R~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should mention about the transitions...**

**X's mean it's been about three hours+ since the last paragraphs, and three periods means a little less than that.**

_**Alluring Secrets, Forbidden Vows: Part Two: Love**_

* * *

_"So, Touko's left here for the day? ...Woah, I would've suspected that she'd stay here for as long as her time here would be,"_

_"And why is that, Lucas?"_

_"...We both know why, Amanda. She's so timid nowadays, it wouldn't be at the least unexpected if she did stay."_

_"I know that she is, but you wouldn't expect she'd leave - at all?"_

_"Well, yeah. Don't tell her I said this, though! Touko would kill me right then and there... Even if she is timid now, she still has that same flare in her heart."_

_"Hmph... Okay, okay. I won't tell her. But, I think she lets out all that fire out while she's kissing Green."_

_"You never know, she still could be holding some back... Just wait until she let's it all out one day, sweetheart."_

**x**

Touko never suspected how fun flying would be when she wasn't training. It was early morning then and so she'd have until the end of the day to be flying and seeing old and new sights.

The thoughts overwhelmed her, the possibilities scared _and _excited her. She felt like screaming and doing circles in the air.

But, she remembered last time she did circles - a huge headache and sick was what she got for the blissful moment. It was fun, yes, but she wasn't going to risk it. Especially today, today was her day.

She got to be alone, for once, even though she still wished Green could come with her. Or even Amanda, but she knew that her answer would've been "no".

**. . .**

It was still in the morning, but not as early, when she landed in the woods that cornered the left of Nuvema Town - her old home. Her mother and two best friends, Cheren and Bianca, lived there. She silently hoped and prayed that they still did.

Touko tucked in her wings and prayed that no one would see her.

She looked into the window of her old house, seeing her mother watching an old T.V. show. Seeming to have a sad look on her face, and it was everything Touko could do to keep herself from running inside and saying, "I love you, mom!"

The young girl sighed deeply and took a sharp breath, trying to keep tears from falling. She gathered herself together and walked away from the white home.

As she did so, her mother felt a warm and familiar presence. It could only be explained as..._ Touko. _She looked to the window and frowned as she saw nobody or nothing there, just the old settings of Nuvema Town.

Still, she smiled softly as she thought about the good times with her daughter, her heart aching in pain as she thought about her death as well.

Touko looked into Bianca's home next, smiling widely as she saw her two best friends together - it looked as if they were dating, now. In a way, it made her extremely happy. She was just sad that she couldn't congratulate the two.

Bianca smiled widely to her new-found boyfriend, the apparent "nerd", Cheren smiled back and pushed the red-rimmed glasses back to his face.

For some odd reason, the Bianca's smiles were dimmed. Not as bright and cheerful as they used to be - even Cheren shared the same dullness as her. It was curious to Touko and she didn't understand it at first.

Her family and friends dullness was because of her. No, not anything she, herself, did. It was her sudden death, and they all were still silently mourning over her.

Touko smiled as she saw the two kissing, and then she decided it would be best if she left before anyone had saw her. The two shared the same warmness as her mother had, minutes before.

With a quick smile, Touko ran back to the woods, again, trying not to shed tears.

Why, oh why couldn't she see her friends? It was unfair. And cruel.

She felt dumb for coming here, but she needed to see them. And she also wanted to see N as well. But she didn't know where he lived, so it was unlikely that she would.

The girl sighed again, softly hitting her head with her fist with her back against a tree. Her wings still tucked in.

Touko had only seen them for a brief minute each, but she was still so happy that they were okay and well. And that her friends became a couple - she'd always said that it would happen eventually.

And the girl felt a lot of grief and guilt about everything once she thought about their dulled smiles.

Here she was, smiling in Heaven and being with Green, and not once did she worry about her friends and mother. She felt like ripping out all her hair and returning back to happy ignorance.

But had only been an hour since she left, and part of her still wanted to see something.

It was her own grave. Undoubtedly in Old Opelucid City, the day being a Monday as well, she would most definitely be alone. Maybe, just maybe, she could think some things through.

Namely being about how she felt about everything; her own death, her relationship with Green, her mother, her friends, and how... Her old feelings were coming up for_someone._

She sighed, _screw it, I'm going_.

Letting her wings go free, she smiled softy as a Patrat looked up at her in awe. The girl put a finger up to her mouth, as if to say _"Don't tell anyone, 'kay?"_

And then - she began flying again.

While she was smiling, she couldn't help but think of her old Pokemon team. Surely it was with her mother or N. She'd remembered saying that if she ever died, that's who she wanted it to go to. Knowing very well that both of them would be nice to them.

As Touko thought more about it, she remembered seeing a Liepard on the couch next to her mother. So, it was most likely that they went with her.

Her team was simple, really. A Liepard, Mienfoo, Whisimcott, Ninetails, Zebstrika, and her lucky Samurott. Most of her weaknesses covered except for a minor few.

Hopefully, they wouldn't die anytime soon, but she did hope that she'd eventually see them all once again. Heaven wasn't only just for humans, of course.

** x**

Touko sighed, she couldn't find herself. And it was frustrating, and weird. She didn't know which one it was more of**.**

But, luckily, she was right. There was no one there, so she didn't have to worry about people seeing her. It gave her more time, too. Eventually, there might be a few others but since it was too early in the morning for anyone to bother coming right then.

She sighed, about close to giving up but then a few yellow and white flowers caught her eye. Touko smiled, thinking that someone must've payed their respects towards a loved or respected one.

Touko walked towards it, and her eyes widened and her body stopped with shock as she looked carefully over the name.

_'Touko White'_

_'October 27th, 1995 - January 4th, 2013'_

_'A loved and respected woman, she shall be forever missed.'_

Her gloved hands covered her mouth as she tried her best not to cry for the third time that day. The flowers were for her, her favorite ones.

And then she began to grow curious of who it was who brought them.

She decided that she might never know, but she guessed it was her mother. So for now, she wouldn't worry about it. And, she'd try not to think about it - it'd piss her off in the end, driving her to insanity.

All she needed to know now was how she died. And that was the only other thing she wanted to know. Everything else would hurt her right now - so that was the only thing that Touko felt that was okay to learn.

The girl felt like her heart had been picked at for enough today, but she wanted to stay at least for the evening.

She looked at her grave for a little while, admiring the hard work she could tell was in it. Nothing she could do, of course. But she loved her grave, as weird as that sounds. Even though she knew that her body lie unconscious underneath her feet.

It was just an unique feeling, thinking that. She didn't have any emotions right then and there, and there wasn't a feeling to explain that other feeling.

Maybe it was a mixture of helplessness and something else? She'd never know.

Touko sighed deeply before taking her eye's off of the stone and walking away._Maybe I should just wonder around a little to, uhm, find new things...? It's worth a shot, anyways._

She smiled as her cold metal bracelet rubbed against her warm skin. She liked the piece of jewelry, honestly. Good thing, too. She'd have to stick with it for a long time.

The brunette walked into some of the trees that surrounded the graveyard, the only way to get to this place was a trail from Old Opelucid.

Honestly, Touko liked the walk from it. It was a beautiful scenery and since her father had died before her, well she knew how to get here. And had walked here before with her mother when she was younger.

** x**

As she wondered off into the trees, she saw another off beaten trail. But this time, she'd never had seen it before. So, out of curiosity, she started following it.

It seemed like it used to be walked on, a lot. So she was surprised that it still wasn't in use to wherever it went to. There was a small amount of grass in the dirt, with a few flowers along with the shrubs.

Touko found it beautiful, she always loved things like this.

**. . .**

After a few minutes of walking, she found out where the trail led to.

A outside courthouse - complete with a white gazebo. It had obviously not been used for a very, very long time. Because the concrete stone had grass coming out of the cracks and the gazebo had vines in both the walls and the floor.

_If I ever get married one day_, the angel said to herself, closing her eyes and smiling, her arms in a form as if she was praying, _I want it to be in a place as beautiful as this. It would be the most ideal place for any marriage._

"H-Hey, who are you?" She heard a voice say timidly and she froz_e, _opening her eyes and cautiously putting her arms to her sides.

Touko's eyes widened as she looked at the person, both of them in silence as they studied one another.

It was a male human, with long green hair and bright tea green eyes. He wore a cream coloured button-up shirt and dark jeans. About nineteen... And very tall.

And it was this human, who could only be named as one person; N.

She had been caught by someone she knew, just like she feared she would.

_At the moment their eyes met,_

_The pathetic angel fell for him,_

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her,_

_She opened Pandora's box._

Maybe, if she had lucked out, N wouldn't remember her.

And yet, she kind of wanted for him too. As she looked into his eyes more, she felt the old emotions stir inside of her.

The young human was shocked to see such a beautiful young woman in a place where only he thought knew existed.

The girl wore only white - a short pair of shorts with a metal chain as a belt, a white tank top that didn't exactly cover her whole stomach.

And... And... And she had dark chocolate brown hair and stunning blue eyes.

_It couldn't be, _N thought, looking at the frightened woman, _T-Touko died months ago. It can't be her._ But as he said it, he felt more confident it was her.

N also noticed something white that was rubbing against her legs.

"I-I asked, who are you?" He said a little louder, but still timid as ever.

Touko took a deep, shaky breath, "M-My name is T-Touko Wh-White."

His eyes widen as he noticed that she was shaking, "T-That's impossible," He felt tears form as he looked at her more, "S-She d-died months ago..."

Touko still shook, frightened if any other angels would see her conversing with N, she knew trouble was going to stir, "I-It's not," She stopped shaking, "I'm an angel."

She stood up straight, ready for the man to say something. But he looked at her with wide eyes for what seemed for forever. She was scared, and N needed to think.

_She's a spitting image of her, _N thought, _It... It wouldn't completely surprise me if this woman is telling the truth. Touko was so pure and innocent that it would make sense if Arceus did make her an angel._

The girl's stomach started feeling awkward, like she was going to throw up, but she also felt happy butterflies. She was talking to N, again, after all.

Touko loved him, and this was what she wanted. And he was the reason that she could only say "I like you," to Green.

"...Touko?" He said after a moment, "B-But... Prove to me that you're an angel."

Her eyes widened then softened, he didn't usually talk this harsh to anyone before, but he looks a little scared, though, "Of course."

She felt air go onto her wings as she let them go instead of keeping them tight to her back. It felt nice to do this after a little bit.

The girl suspected for him to say something, but then she felt arms around her back. It was N embracing her, crying even.

Touko stood there in shock for a second, then she hugged her friend back and smiled weakly. Her heart was pumping blood like crazy, it felt, even skipping beats. But yet she stood there, as timidly and calm as usual.

It was a few minutes before N let go of her, tears streaming down his gentle face.

"I-I'm so sorry, Touko," N breathed, but managed to smile softly at her, "I'm just so happy to see you, it's been a long time."

"It's no problem, don't worry about it, N," She smiled softly, N feeling like his heart would begin to melt, "And I'm glad to see you too, it's been a long time, for sure."

**. . .**

The girl sat, hugging her knees and her wings tucked in as she listened to N talking about everything that happened since she... _Died._

They were sitting on a bench nearby some trees, it was near where they were standing and N didn't think that he could handle standing up for much longer. _Because of how happy I am to see you, dear Touko, _He said in his mind.

She was right about Cheren and Bianca hooking up and her mother taking care of her Pokemon. And she was glad that N was so happy talking to her.

"Hey, N," She said, looking at the gazebo in front of them, he looked at curiously.

"Uhm, yes?" He said nervously, looking cautiously at the angel whom of which had played with his heartstrings. And it didn't help that he loved her just like she did, either.

"D-Do you know how I died?" Touko took a chance at asking this.

N looked at her weirdly, "Y-Yeah... Don't you?"

The angel bit her lip softly and shook her head, burying her face into knees, "No. Arceus and none of the others would tell me anything about it, sadly. All I was told that it was someone who did so, and that it was fairly recent."

N looked at her, his gaze softening, "You might not want to know, Touko."

She looked straight into his eyes, "It's better than having to be curious for the rest of my life, N! I can't live without knowing that."

He took pity upon the poor soul's weakness, "I-It was my fath- I mean, a monster who killed you. Ghetsis, the fucking monster just shot you." N's teeth clenched up, signaling he was mad about it, "He was arrested shortly after, though. Put on a life sentence."

Touko looked at him, not completely understanding why N was so mad. It should've her who was so angry, but she felt calm like usual.

"Thank you for telling me, N. It looked like it was a little hard to do so," She smiled softly at him, he instantly got away from his anger.

"Y-You're welcome," He said after a moment, smiling gently.

It was beginning to get to evening now, and Touko remembered telling Amanda that she'd see her then.

"N, I have to leave right soon," She got up from off the comfortable bench, realizing that she spent the whole day talking to him.

"O-Oh, you do?" He asked, clearly disappointed.

"Yeah," She bit her lip, letting her feathers free again.

"Touko?" N blushed, hard, "C-Can I see you tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course! I'll come by early morning!"

N smiled, red in his cheeks, "Really?"

Nodding again, "Yup! Now, I should go, but I'll see you later, right? ...Don't forget not to tell anyone about seeing me, though."

The green-haired boy nodded this time, unable to say words as he watched her fly up into the air. Amazed by the situation, and her beauty.

Little did both the two know was that the other was in love with them.

** x**

N's mother wouldn't approve of him and Touko's relationship.

Neither would N's "forced" fiance. He was having an arranged marriage, something he hoped that would never come into his life.

And Arceus wouldn't approve of Touko's and N's relationship.

A angel and a human's love was also strictly prohibited, it was illegal in every way.

Green and Amanda also wouldn't approve, too. Namely for one thing; they both thought that Green and Touko had a great relationship.

But hell, neither of them really cared.

Ever since Touko met N in the courtyard - she had been visiting him everyday for a week. Not one of them telling other people about it.

Both of them kept their emotions away, that is until a week after N first saw Touko again.

They were talking about useless nothings; things they both liked and talked about when Touko was alive. Of course, they both loved it, though. They were together.

N smiled as Touko let her wings out from the tight hold on her back.

But he blushed a few seconds after asking her; "T-Touko, can I touch your w-wings?"

Touko's face turned a light pink, N's a full red, "Of course, knock yourself out." She smiled softly, watching as he started stroking the soft feathers.

"I-It's really soft," N said sitting back down on the ground, where both of them were at.

"T-Thank you," Touko smiled, closing her eyes as she laughed quietly.

She stopped laughing once she felt something against her lips.

N kissed her, his eyes closed and her's open, she felt herself blushing as red as N did earlier.

After a second, she softened up and closed her's again, letting herself fall into the kiss as she did with Green.

And, Touko admitted, this felt so much more right than she did with Green. And, it gave her more pleasure, too. She loved every minute of their first kiss.

It ended when N broke apart it, so they could both breathe once again.

"Touko, I love you more than anything," N said after a second, no apparent blush on his face this time.

"N, I..." She wanted to say the same thing, she really did. But she knew that an angel's and a human's love was forbidden, she couldn't ever have anything with him.

"N, I... I can't," And with that, she disappeared, one of her feathers left behind.

The man's green eyes widened. That was when he remembered the law, and he felt so stupid and dumb for not remembering it earlier. No matter what Touko felt for him, she had a duty to Arceus before she could think of herself.

And this was one of the many reasons of why he respected her so dearly.

He grabbed the feather and then began walking to his home - saddened about losing Touko... _Again._

**. . .**

Touko slid down against the tree in sadness and anger. She couldn't tell N that she loved him... She hated herself for that. Touko hurt possibly one of best friends and the only person she'd ever truly loved.

Then she remembered; the only way to be able to be with N.

It was that, the shotgun she was given to by one of Giratina's servants. They said they should know what to do if she should ever need something that Arceus couldn't do.

She grabbed the slender object out of her bag, hidden in her stocking.

It was cool against her fingers, and then she finally realized what she had to do;_shoot herself. _It was obvious.

She put the thing next to her right temple, pulling the trigger.

But when nothing happened, her eyes widened and she put it down. Breathing a shaky sigh, knowing that it was dumb of her to think something as simple as that could break one of Arceus's laws.

Touko walked back to the courtyard, and that's when she saw her; Giratina in the flesh.

"Oh, so you must be that little angel that just tried to kill herself, correct?" She said in an evil tone, smirking.

The woman had long black hair and dark purple eyes that looked like daggers, somewhat. She wore a long purple and black dress with a little yellow mixed between. About a foot taller than Touko.

The angel's eyes widened as she looked at her and nodded, unable to say any words.

"Yay! Then now, I have something to work with," Giratina smiled, "What was it for, beautiful sweetheart?"

The devil's voice frightened her, but she had to continue on with what she was about to do, "I want to be with someone; a human, miss."

"Oh, really~! That's so romantic!" She said, semi-sarcastically.

Touko didn't say anything, her heart skipping beats.

"Well, you do know what the price is for me to do so? To turn you into a human girl," Giratina laughed.

"Yes, you want my wings," Touko said quietly.

"You know it, girly," The woman smiled deviously, "And once I get them; you shall be able to live and love the man - or woman. And also, the contract will be broken if your partner shall die."

Touko smiled pathetically, "I'm ready then."

_I'll abandon my pure heart,_

_If I'm allowed to live and love you, _

_I won't hesitate to cut off the wings,_

_Let me surrender myself to the devil._

Giratina instantly transported the two to a dark room, chains all over the ceiling.

She told Touko to go ahead and sit in a chair nearby a lever, telling her that she might feel some slight pain soon. And after that was over, then she'd change everything that needed to be changed in order for her to live with N.

Touko sat in the chair and the older woman wrapped some chains around her left wing, scared of what was going to happen to her.

"I'd suggest closing my eyes now," Giratina said, pulling the lever, _hard._

The poor girl felt tugging on her wing, a lot of it... That is, until...

Touko's pain-filled screams clouded the room as the horrible sound of ripping flesh came with it. Now, only one wing remained on her.

* * *

**(Another) A/N: Theoretically, I kind of just made N a girl... And I just realized this, after writing it.**  
**Oh my god, I love being a writer sometimes.**

**Honestly, this is the longest chapter I've ever written to a fanfiction before... I feel so proud of myself!~ Really, I'm not kidding for once.**

**And the next part is probably the end, which saddens me... Very much. But, it has been extremely fun writing something different for a change! So yeah, I am enjoying this.**

**I should add this: I'm sorry if I grossed out of disgusted anybody by the second-to-last sentence here. I felt that since it's not very long, I shouldn't really put anything to it...**

**Please R&R!~ It means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Alluring Secret series, the Vocaloids, or Pokemon. Only the writing and minor details I added/removed to the plot. And also OCs._**

**_This is the finale. Thank you all for reading._**

**_Alluring Secrets, Forbidden Vows: Part Three: Lust_**

* * *

At first, Amanda and Green were excited that their friend finally decided to adventure out for once in her life. And then, when she left everyday in the early morning and came back at late evening, they began to grow curious. And it didn't help that she hardly ever

...But, when she didn't come back one day, they grew scared and worried. What had happen to their friend? Why didn't Touko come back? Did something tragic happen...?

"Why the hell isn't she back!?" Green said angrily, stomping off to the very place that Touko had been a week ago.

"I don't know, Green! She could just be angry at us for some reason, or even trying to scare us for a little laugh. And besides, you can't go inside there! You'll be in so much trouble!" Amanda said, trying to grab his shoulder to stop him.

"I need to ask, Amanda! What if she's hurt - or even d-dead?" Green shut his eyes and balled his fists, still walking towards the bright building.

Amanda's brown eyes widened, "She can't be... Touko smart enough that she just couldn't be, Green."

He stopped walking and turned his head to look at the saddened angel, "I'm sorry, okay? I just am... Worried about her."

Amanda looked up at him, trying to smile, "We both know that she'll be okay. She's smart enough to know not to get into much trouble."

Green shook his head and scoffed, "Let's hope so... B-But I'm still seeing Arceus."

He had a more determined look as he went into the glass doors, Amanda's gaze scared and shocked.

_Let Arceus have poor mercy on his soul... _She silently hoped.

**. . .**

It had been a sad week for N. His fiance and him were going to get married the next day, and the whole week had been complete _torture. _Wedding preparations, his mother's constant nagging, and the mourning of losing Touko once again.

His fiance's name was Lyra, and her father was the one who introduced the two. And his mother was the one who sealed the deal by arranging their marriage.

But both of them didn't want to marry the other. Lyra loved somebody that was far away, in her homeland of Johto. And N, well he loved Touko... _The forbidden fruit._

N had always been told that there was such thing as a forbidden fruit. Filled with desires and lust. And the only way that their love could ever be accepted was if they somehow "bit" into the fruit.

Which was _impossible _because the damned fruit was a metaphor. Well, N didn't believe such a could be true. Something like that didn't just grow on trees. It was too... Imaginary, for such a thing. Too much of a stretch from reality.

If he did ever find such a thing, he'd look for his beautiful angel and stay with her forever until he died, and then some.

The man had wondered if Lyra ever had someone like that to her. Not exactly the same thing, but someone who she felt the same way as he did.

Then he remembered that man with the red hair that he met a few days ago. They had been oddly _comfortable _with each other.

Since the wedding was scheduled tomorrow, N wanted to see the courtyard. Dressed entirely in black, he was thankful for the time alone... For the first time in which felt for a very long time.

It wasn't as beautiful as the abandoned one, this was more modern. Black mixed with white mixed with black. It was more dark than light. No surprise that his mother was the one who picked this place. It suited her snide personality.

He sighed as he walked into the courtyard, not wanting to be here tomorrow. Then, that's when he noticed that he wasn't alone.

A girl who looked his age was standing about a yard away from him. With boyish looking dark brown hair and stunning purple eyes. She wore a brown button-up shirt and black skinny jeans.

She smiled at him, her eyes and smile showing a hint of mourning and sadness.

_The black stained man,_

_At the place he was supposed to take the holy vow, _

_He came across a mysterious girl,_

_Smiling with mournful eyes,_

_At the moment their eyes met, _

_The pathetic boy fell for her, _

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside him,_

_He betrayed everything._

N looked at the beautiful woman, feeling something stirring up inside of his stomach, and a small blush onto his face... Was this feeling love? He only felt this when he was near the angel.

"H-Hello?" He managed to squeak out, the girl looking over at him.

"Hi," The girl's oddly familiar voice said, walking towards N until they were a few feet apart.

She smiled once again, closing her eyes as she did so, "My name is Mayu. Can I ask what's yours?"

He smiled back at her, "My name is N, it's very nice to meet you, Mayu."

"The pleasure is all mine," She said, smiling wider.

"What are you doing here, may I ask?" N said, studying her more.

"I felt like I should today, it seemed like a good idea," Moving a strand of her hair from her gentle face.

"Oh?" N asked, curious.

She nodded and smiled again, looking him straight in the eyes that he blushed a little harder, "What are you, yourself, doing here?"

"I-I... I'm getting married tomorrow," He sighed, looking at the girl's unnameable expression.

"Really?" She smiled softly, "I'm happy for you, then."

N sighed, "It's an arranged marriage, I don't really want to do it."

The mysterious girl raised an eyebrow, watching as he sat down on a wooden bench, "I'm so sorry... I can tell that you don't want to do that."

"It makes my mother happy," He grumbled, then looked up at the girl who reminded him so much of Touko, "I'm sorry, now. I just met you and I'm telling you all these things..."

"Huh? It's no problem, don't worry about it, N," She smiled, laughing softly.

N looked at her, Touko had said almost the exact same same thing to him two weeks ago, and he had to try hard to keep the tears away.w

"A-Are you okay?" Her eyes widened and she cautiously put a hand on his shoulder, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, again. I was just thinking of someone who'd said the exact same thing to me," He smile was genuine, he liked the feeling of her hand against the shoulder.

She smiled and laughed, feeling N's hand cup around her chin. Mayu blushed- _hard._

They leaned closer together, feeling one another's breath against their faces.

"Can I?" Mayu asked nervously.

"G-Go ahead," He said, closing their eyes once their lips were firmly together.

Mayu broke the kiss, "N, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Of course," He said quietly, smiling softly.

** x**

It was a few days after the two met, N's wedding was canceled because... _They couldn't find the groom. _

Mayu and N ran off together into Undella Town, thinking they could forever be happy with each other there.

Because, the two were in love. And they both were humans.

_Also both mourning over the fallen angel, Touko._

From everyday after that, the two made sure that the other one knew that they loved them. And the other replied the same way.

It was almost as if it was a matched made it Heaven...

Even though the vow was made possible by the devil.

Such a unique bond, you could say.

**. . .**

_ "M-Mayu...? Ar-Are you sure y-you w-want to do something like this?" N panted._

_ The girl blushed underneath him, "P-Please... I-I want y-you to be my f-first."_

_ "...I love you so, so much."_

_ "I love you too. I love you with every ounce of my heart."_

**. . .**

The two's relationship was now bound forever, in more than one way; Mayu had proposed and then they _sealed their vow._

Now N understood what his mother had meant by a forbidden fruit. He had ran away and lied to be with Mayu. And even though it felt so _wrong, _it felt so _right _being with her. It was like he was with Touko, almost. But this time it was legal.

Or, so that's what they both thought.

Mayu smiled at N when it was early morning, him just waking up, "Good morning, I made some breakfast for you."

He smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "I'm not really hungry right now, so I won't be joining you. But, I will be with you later today, sweetheart. I've got something planned."

N laughed, sitting up, "Oh, well then. I'll be excited for what's going to happen."

Mayu smiled widely, closing her eyes, "Good, I hope you like it!"

The mysterious woman got up and began to walk out of the room, "I love you~!"

"I-I love you, too," He said nervously, yawning and getting out of the bed.

_What they have in their hands is,_

_The fruit of lust they had desired,_

_Combining in a feverish frenzy,_

_Even their pure vow,_

_Is breaking as sin,_

_The pieces of the past that linked us,_

_After removing them all, _

_As though mourning would represent us,_

_Let me plunge in and drown inside you._

**. . .**

Mayu held her lover's hand as the walked into Old Opelucid. She knew that N already had known about the old courtyard, but she wanted to surprise him.

He had raised an eyebrow as she took them along the trail to the graveyard.

"Mayu? What are we doing here?" He questioned as they stopped when the trail ended.

"There's something I want to show you here..." Her eyes scanned for the courtyard's walkway to get there.

"Wait, before that..." He tugged lightly on her brown shirt, looking at her.

"Yeah?" She smiled and turned around, looking at the taller man in the eyes.

"There's someone here I want to show you," N smiled and grabbed her hand again.

"Oh, okay," Mayu smiled and walked along with him.

The girl had a vague idea of who's grave that he'd show her. But it still hit her like a ton of bricks when she saw Touko's grave - _her grave. _And she had to do her best to not cry or put her hands over her mouth.

"This is my friend, Touko," N's face held a mournful smile, "She died a little while ago. But I still like to pay my respects to her... She was a really good friend."

Mayu's eyes softened, "I-I know how loss can feel like, N. I'm so sorry."

She thought it was a little ironic that she was apologizing for her own death, but now she knew how hard it had hit him. Why was so angry at his father.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," He smiled weakly at her.

"I know, but I wish I could've done something, anyways," She sighed, still not knowing what exactly to say.

Suddenly, there was a big, loud noise behind them in the forest.

"I'll go check it out, you stay here, okay?" Mayu smiled softly, not giving N a chance to answer before she ran off towards the sounds. It was probably just some Snivies or Patrats playing with something.

** x**

"Green! Stop flying for a second!" Amanda yelled at him, seeing how frustrated he was.

"No! I can't, Amanda," Green yelled.

"Stop!" She yelled as loudly as she could, before they both landed on Earth's floor.

They both panted, "Okay, what?"

Amanda sighed and took a deep breath before talking again, "I know that Arceus' broke a few rules for you, Green. But it wasn't to find Touko, it was because he believed that your heart was pure enough to become an angel."

Green glared at her, "So, do you hate Touko or something!? She's our best friend. Why are you so resentful of me finding her?"

"I'm not! I love her as if she was my own sister, and you love her like she was your spouse. But my duty living being an angel is for Arceus. We both have to think of him before we think of our goddamn selves," The girl spat.

"Okay, right. Touko isn't important enough for a new angel and a Guardian to go look for her for about an hour," Green said sarcastically.

"No, I said it was okay if we looked for her earlier! But, if we don't find her in the next month then we can't keep trying to find someone who could possibly be dead!" She sighed, not sure if Green would understand what she was completely saying.

"...We'll find her, Amanda. We'll fucking find her," Green looked her straight in the eyes after a moment, intimidating the stronger female.

"I hope you're right, Green. I really, truly do," Amanda tried to smile.

**. . .**

Mayu went into the woods, looking for the sounds of which came. It wasn't anything important, really. Just like what she suspected - Pokemon playing with one another. But, nonetheless, it made her smile.

N looked at Touko's grave for a little bit more. He wanted to see the beautiful angel once more, but he knew that was very unlikely to happy anytime soon. He ruined his only chance, and he would be mad at himself about that until he died.

But, at least he had gentle Mayu. He loved her and she loved him back. It would be okay. They both mourned for someone - yet, he never had the chance to ask her what she was so sad about when the first met.

Oh well, he could always ask her some other time... Right?

Meanwhile, Green had seen both Mayu and N stand next to a grave, hiding himself within the woods. Amanda had duties to do for the day - while he decided to continue look for Touko.

They didn't realize who they were until the sounds came from the from the side opposite of where they were hiding at. Hearing Mayu's soft voice, it could only be explained as one person.

Green saw the girl run off and felt unreasonable hatred towards the green-haired man. The girl that _he _loved chose a man over him - a human at that.

The metal gun grew heavy in his pocket, the "pure" gun was for emergencies. And only male angels got them while women got arrows.

"..." Green clenched his fists and began to walk towards the man, holding the deadly silver metal behind his back, face looking towards the ground. He knew he had to do this, for both his sanity and Touko's wings.

He knew why she wasn't a angel anymore, it was because she made a deal with that damned _Giratina _and given that witch her beautiful wings. This man had obviously did something that made Touko not think straight.

N looked over his shoulder and saw a man that looked his age, and noticed that he also had... _Wings. _Was he also an angel like Touko...? Maybe he should ask if he knew her of if they could talk once again.

That's all he wanted, really. To just see her again. He didn't need to be romantically involved with her, now. He had Mayu, of course. And he also wanted Touko to be happy, too.

Before N could manage to say anything to the orange-brown haired man, Green raised his gun towards him. And his eyes widened... _Was that angel going to kill him?_

Green thought about everything about Touko and his relationship, only sparking his anger more.

The man pulled the trigger, not even caring now.

N fell down to the ground, feeling extreme pain and then...

_Complete blackness._

**. . .**

Mayu heard the gun noise, and she started to run as fast as she could towards her beloved. Silently praying and hoping that he would be okay, with tears streaming down her gentle face.

She saw an angel about four feet away from where N was standing last. And she felt her heart almost broken.

This man couldn't of shot a gun at N, right? He didn't do anything wrong, she was a human now. Their love couldn't be in anyway wrong or illegal... And that's what she strongly believed.

_Ah~ The forbidden sin,_

_Kept cutting at the unhealed wound,_

_The angry judgement of the bullet,_

_Penetrated the pitch-black boy._

Green heard running footsteps and saw the girl with purple eyes run faster and faster towards himself and the slowly dying man before him.

Mayu finally stopped at the right side of the angel, her eyes widening as the sight before her... N lied down, in a pool of his own blood.

She was unable to move as she saw the angel walking about a yard away from her and her dead lover, her fear of blood stopping her from going to him for a second.

Green was scared, maybe it wasn't the best to do that. _Maybe it wasn't as a good idea as I thought. Seeing her now... All I wish is for her happiness._

"...N!" She felt a river of tears pour down her face as she kneeled down next to him. Her limp body resting against her knees_._

The mysterious did the only thing she thought would be okay to do, she gently put his head onto her knees and brushed a finger against his cheek.

But, she realized, Giratina had said if her lover should have died... She'd become herself again - Touko, the angel.

Maybe... Just maybe... She could make a deal with death.

As she brushed her shaky fingers against his poor face, she said the only things that she could think would work to have Giratina listen to her plea.

_"My dear, lying cold," _She said softly, hiccuping every once in a while from her sobbing.

_"I-I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day..." _She tried to calm herself, taking deep breaths between each line.

_"My sin against Arceus..."_

Giratina listened with interested, now she heard the fallen angel's each and every word. Wondering what exactly she would ask for before changing Touko back to her original state of a beautiful angel.

_"All my acts of treachery should be paid for by my death,"_ She said softly, her face stained with her tears.

_"I believe that is my fate."_

**_'So, fallen angel, that is what you wish for?'_**

_"Yes, you shall keep my wings. And keep my lover alive."_

**_'I remember seeing your little boyfriend grab one of your feathers before you talked to me...'_**

_"What does that mean?"_

**_'...You shall keep your wings, dear one. The feather he has shall become black. And, you shall be with me in the Distortion World.'_**

_ "Can I ask for how long?"_

**_'Until your fruit of sin has rot. I respect you, angel, so I shall try to talk to Arceus about letting you return to Heaven once your time has been spent."_**

_"Then I accept, Giratina. Please, let him live!"_

**"The pure angel wing becomes black as the man in the same colour becomes alive once again!" **Giratina's voice bellowed in the overworld.

_The wingless fallen angel, _

_Freed from the contract of evil, _

_In exchange for her own life, _

_Leaving one feather,_

_She saved the boy,_

N began to breathe again, surprised that he did so. He was for sure _dead. _It was impossible for him to be alive... Right?

He opened his eyes, his eyes meeting dark blue ones, and his face surrounded by dark hair. It was Touko. A now wingless angel, wearing the same outfit of which Mayu had just minutes ago.

"I love you too, N," She said, her mournful eyes filled with tears but her mouth continued to smile.

_And vanished away._

The young man was beginning to reply to her comment.

Until he heard the sound of broken glass, continued with Touko there no longer.

He then realized what had happened.

Touko was Mayu. Mayu was Touko. She had given up her wings in order for them to be with each other, making a deal with the devil herself. So, he thought, Touko did love him. And she couldn't tell him that back - thinking of Arceus' laws before herself. He hoped that with this, she would eventually get her beautiful wings once again.

And this also explained the two scars on their back.

He saw a black feather on his knee and he held it up to his heart.

"I-I shall forever love my fallen angel, Touko," He started, "For she had given up her wings for me... For us, for our love."

"...I will mourn her, wearing black... Until one day," He felt tears streaming down his face, "We can finally be together once again... And then, I shall have my white vow."

"...Touko, if you're listening, I love you with all my heart. And I always have, ever since that day I met you in Accumula Town," N smiled softly while continuing to cry.

**. . .**

In the Distortion World, Touko had regained her wings from Giratina. Along with her old pure white outfit. She sat onto the floor of Giratina's house, leaning her back against the wall. She hugged her knees all while sobbing the whole time.

Giratina had contacted Arceus, far enough away from Touko so that she wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Hello? I'm busy right now," Arceus voice said.

"Too busy for me?" She said, laughing softly. Looking over the fountain that she had inside her home, leaves and other plant life in the sparkling water.

"...No. What do you want, Giratina?" He sighed.

"I want to talk about your fallen angel, Touko," She said, smiling.

"And...?" He sounded annoyed.

"She has proven herself worthy of my respect, dear brother. And we both know how rare that happens," The woman's purple eyes softened when she saw the girl as she continued crying.

Arceus sighed once again, "You were right about her, sister. She did break the rules."

"I want to ask something of you," She sighed, her eyes darting back to the water. An apple in her hand that looked about three weeks old.

"...Let me hear it then," He sounded interested now, once Giratina said that she respected the frail girl.

"...I believe that her relationship with that human is pure. Innocent. Even though they did do _unspeakable _things. I want to let her be with him," She said.

"For once, dear sister, I agree with you. I know I don't let angels mix with humans... But, maybe that should change. Touko isn't the only one who loved a human... She was just the only one with enough guts to let you take her wings," Arceus sighed, "And then let you take her life, in order for to keep the human alive."

"And now you know why I respect her so, correct?" She laughed softly.

"Okay. Tell me what you want," He was smiling now.

She smiled widely, "I want you to let the humans and angels mix, like said earlier. And, I want for Touko to return to Heaven once her fruit of desire rots. Let her have the same privileges as she used to... And of course, let her continue to be with the one she made her black vow with... This time, it will be white, instead, though."

"...Consider it done. I shall tell the others immediately," Arceus said, hanging up on their conversation.

So Giratina walked next to her fountain, deciding not to tell the girl about her news until it seemed like a better time.

The apple in her hand, she thought about it for a moment.

_'Why not?'_ She tossed it lightly into the water, _'It'll rot faster this way. And also might annoy my brothers a little bit.'_

_**"When the fruit of their sin falls into decay,"** _Giratina said, seeing Touko look up at her, _**"They can meet again... 'Till then."**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm really proud of how I did the ending, guys. I think it's a lot better than what I hoped it would be! I cannot explain how sad I was while writing it, though. I felt like crying a little. Or a lot. You never really can tell.**

**I also kind of liked how I made Giratina's character. I kind of made her like my how my sister would act if she was in her position And Arceus kind of is supposed to be one of my friends who I'm not going to say but you know who you are... (Haha!)**

**Anyways, thank you all so much for reading. Means so much to me, 'tis all.**

**Also, Mayu comes from Japanese 真 (ma) "true" or 満 (ma) "full" combined with 優 (yu) "gentleness, superiority" or 夕 (yu) "evening". I kind of felt that name would fit in well with Touko's personality in this fic.**


End file.
